1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active plug connector and method for assembling the same, and more particularly to an internal connection structure and related method of assembling.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,187,019, issued on May 29, 2012 to Reed et al., discloses a high speed plug connector. The plug connector comprises a shell, a pair of printed circuit boards received in the shell, and a pair of cables electrically connected with the printed circuit boards, respectively. The pair of printed circuit boards are spaced apart from each other along a vertical direction. The plug connector disclosed can be either passive copper cable based or active copper cable capable. In either case, the pair of printed circuit boards are independently working. In the case of an active plug connector, one or more active components or elements are needed in each of the two printed circuit boards, thus adding costs.
Hence, an improved active plug connector and method for assembling the same are desired to offer advantages over the related art.